


Marriage Proposal

by escribeloquequieras



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escribeloquequieras/pseuds/escribeloquequieras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo was walking around the streets of Ikebukuro as usual, but that wasn’t a day like any other.</p><p>He had woken up and gotten out of bed with a single purpose in mind, to propose to the woman he loved the most...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Propuesta de matrimonio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329938) by [escribeloquequieras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escribeloquequieras/pseuds/escribeloquequieras). 



> Hello everyone! :D This is my first post on Ao3, I made this fanfic some years ago as a request from someone on tumblr. I really love this ship although is not that popular (and it deserves to be ;w;) SO! I really hope you like this short Oneshot fanfic I made with so much love :')  
> And to everyone out there who though "I am the only shizelty shipper" let me tell you, you are not alone

Shizuo was walking around the streets of Ikebukuro as usual, but that wasn’t a day like any other.

He had woken up and gotten out of bed with a single purpose in mind, to propose to the woman he loved the most, the same woman who had been his best friend for years, and who still was, but with the addition of being his girlfriend.

Shizuo was absolutely convinced that she was the woman of his life, and he wanted to dedicate the rest of it to love her and make her happy.

When his younger brother Kasuka, as well as his senpai Tom, had realized his decision, they had offered him a loan to buy the engagement ring, but Shizuo had strongly refused; he wanted to get that important jewel with his own efforts, that’s why he had spent the latest months working extra time to be able to afford a ring that, by his standards, was completely worthy of Celty, and after many sacrifices he had finally saved enough money to buy it.

The blond was deep in thought while drinking a can of coffee from the vending machine at the train station, he thought about his loved one and everything he had gone through to get the money; they had definitely been hard times, but nothing could compare to the feeling of nervousness he got just by thinking on how he should ask Celty to be his wife.

A nervous smile appeared on his lips, he finished his coffee and got into the train, it was sometime around 2 pm, and fortunately it wasn’t too crowded…

That was his first day off in months, he had requested it from Tom so he could go to purchase the ring and then meet Celty to make the proposal, it had been long since he had spent more than a few minutes with her.

He got off the train, and walked firmly to the jewelry shop; it was the best-known shop of all Ikebukuro. A long time ago, he had seen there the ring he wanted to buy for Celty, and in an instant he had deposited all of his savings so the shop’s owner would save that ring for him until he could pay the full price.

When he finally had the jewel in his hands he couldn’t help his heart beating faster than ever, he was starting to get nervous. He paid the price and the shop owner himself gave him a beautiful burgundy box with a silver ribbon that contained the ring.

He took it, and after thanking the old man for his blessing with a nod of his head, he left. Now he had to make his way back, he had agreed to meet the Dullahan at 5 pm on the park they always visited. That park had been witness to their conversations for so many years, so what better place to propose than that park, which had seen their relationship evolve?

It was 4:30 pm when Shizuo arrived at the park; he saw an empty bench near the fountain and went to sit on it. Celty would be there shortly, and his heart was starting to feel the dangerous moment drawing closer. In his mind he went over the many different ways he could propose to her, but that only made him more nervous; he lit a cigarette and tried to calm his racing heart.

The clock stroke 5:00 pm and Shizuo got up, sitting at the edge of the fountain while smoking another cigarette. A few minutes later Celty parked her bike a few meters from him, punctual as always.

Celty rushed to him, took out her PDA, typing quickly, and showed the screen for the blond to see.

— [Hi, did I keep you waiting?]

— No, I just got here — he lied with a smile, standing up.

— [Ok… so how have you been?] — She asked, she hadn’t seen him in so long…

— Good… — he said, and then his voice faded, his heart was starting to beat too fast again. — Celty, I… there’s something, I want to tell you…

The blond’s tone took the rider by surprise, and she couldn’t help but flinch; whatever it was, it seemed important.

— [Yes?] — Celty asked expectant; she was so happy to finally be spending time with her boyfriend, but the course of this conversation started to scare her.

— It’s… it’s complicated… — the blond started to say, scratching the back of his head. — I… All these months… - Shizuo stopped at that point, his heartbeat kept going faster, he didn’t know how to say it.

Meanwhile Celty feared the worst, she had been losing sleep over the idea that all those months they had been apart were just a sign that Shizuo had grown tired of her, that he was avoiding her and that that was why they only saw each other on the occasions where they met by chance.

She brought both hands to her chest and pressed strongly, her heart was starting to beat violently; Celty felt like she could faint any time, Shizuo wouldn’t stop avoiding the subject, saying the same words over and over without getting at anything concrete, if he told her “I want us to break up” she was sure that she would break down crying even though she couldn’t shed a single tear.

Shizuo swallowed, he had spent 10 minutes trying to articulate a half decent sentence that could expose his intentions, and the more time passed, the more nervous he got.

Celty’s figure in front of him bathed by the light of a beautiful sunset was overwhelming, and his heart was beating so hard that he couldn’t hear his own thoughts anymore. He gathered all the courage he had and made one last attempt.

— Celty, we have been together for a long time, first as friends and now as a couple…

The Dullahan felt that the whole world stopped moving during the seconds he took before he kept talking.

— You know I love you… what I’m trying to say is… — he was short of breath, kneeling down and slowly taking the small box out of his pocket, opening it so the rider could see its content — Celty… will you marry me??

The rider brought her hands up to her helmet, right above the place where her mouth would be, she couldn’t believe what she’d just heard; she remained in silence, barely able to stand on her feet, all her previous fears dissipated and now her entire body was being surged by a wave of immense happiness; her heart beating like crazy while watching Shizuo’s figure, on one knee with the ring towards her while the sun set, gifting them with a beautiful sunset.

She frantically nodded with her helmet while taking the PDA to type quickly.

— [YES!!! Of course I will!!!] — Was the message she had typed while almost jumping in excitement.

Shizuo smiled widely, happy and relieved, because her minutes of silence had made him fear the worst.

He took Celty’s left hand, took off the black glove that covered it and placed on her finger the white gold ring with a honey colored diamond in the center that he had chosen for her. As soon as he was done placing it on her finger and before he could completely stand up, Celty threw herself at the arms of her beloved; he put all of his efforts into maintaining his balance while she hung from his neck. 

He hugged her tightly, he loved her with his whole heart and soul, and he was immensely happy that she had accepted to be his wife. Celty wasn’t any less happy, Shizuo was everything she never thought she deserved, she loved him with her entire being, and the fact that she would soon become his wife, caused some invisible tears to drop from her non-existent eyes.

They both stayed like that, in their embrace, as the sun, the fountain and that park were the only witnesses of the great love they felt for each other and that they would soon seal forever by joining in marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Shizuo x Celty x Unnecessariy beautiful sunsets = OT3
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this fanfic to my dear friend vivicon (tumblr) who translated the original spanish version to english so more people can read it! (gurl you are the best!!! <3 This wouldn't been possible without your help and support so thank you very much for everything! *hugs*<3 ;w;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone~ Comments and Kudos are welcome x)


End file.
